powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Miming
The ability to create effects based on the event or action acted out by the user. A combination of Reality Warping and Clown Physiology. Also Called * Imitation * Mime Effect/Miming Effect * Mime Power/Miming Power * Mimicry/Miming/Mimesis * Pantomime * Pantomimic Effect/Pantomimic Power * Pantomimicry/Pantomiming Capabilities The user of this ability could hold his index finger and thumb like a gun, and actually shoot someone. They wouldn't literally shoot a bullet out of their finger, but instead the body's thought waves, or "imagination," solidify into a "bullet" and penetrate the target. Some users can even actually see the constructs they create, even though others cannot (unless they have Illusory Energy Perception or some form of ESP). Applications *Constructs Creation **Shoot people with an imaginary gun. **Bind foes with imaginary chains. **Burn someone's face with an imaginary lighter or pouring acid on their faces with an imaginary bottle of acid. **Literally, trap others in an invisible box (cage, etc). **Walking on imaginary platforms suspended in the air to imitate flight, or levitation. **Fall safely to the ground using an imaginary parachute. **Drive an imaginary car. **Can climb via an imaginary ladder. **Create an imaginary sword or dagger. **Lasso foes with an imaginary rope. **More experienced users can create an "imaginary friend" under their control to perform daily tasks, or even fight for the user. *User can perform Self-Sustenance by "eating" or "drinking" imaginary food, or water. *Escape from any prison by turning an imaginary latch or knob, making any wall into a door, or window. *Cure sickness by using imaginary medicine. *Keep warm by building an imaginary fire, or wearing an imaginary coat. *Blow foes away, or wipe foes out, by acting as out a tidal wave or a strong gust of wind. Limitations *Can only create something if one can imagine it. *Must have limbs free to produce desired effect. *Must know what action to perform, in order to produce the desired effect. *In some cases, it it requires the user not to make noise (and if he does, the power is temporarily disrupted) *Sometimes, the user's skin is rendered permanently white or gray and the hair rendered permanently black, even producing artificial face paint, and/or rendering the user mute (In such a case, the user would require a power like Telepathy or Empathy in order to communicate). Though, fortunately, in other cases, the transformation only lasts as long as the power is in use. Known Users * Mr Mime (Pokémon) * Any Pokemon that can learn Barrier, Light screen and Reflect * Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab); from the episode "The Laughing" * The 'Mime Chip' enables people to use this power (Marvel) * Ronald McDonald (in the webcomic'' Dr. McNinja''.) * Mimes (Final Fantasy) * Le Mime (Xiaolin Showdown) * Blue Mages (Final Fantasy) * Red Mage (8-Bit Theater) * Jazz Hands (Totally Spies!) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Rare power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation